Scryed, whatever is done, the fellow is no good
by Nuva
Summary: Recently, Holy's alter hunts have gotten worse and worse... and they reach their breaking point. Kazuma can stand no more and attempts to take down hold... but his plans never work well, do they?
1. Chapter 1

S-Cry-Ed

Chapter 1.

"You can't be Serious Kazuma!" Kimishima protested. "You can't do that! You'll get caught!"

"No I won't…" Kazuma balled up his right fist. He stood on a rocky cliff that wasn't far from the city of Hold. He looked around, body glowing as 3 chunks burst from the ground, his arm changing into his alter. "Time for Hold to get a little wake up call." He threw down his fist and used it to leap over the wall, and into the city.

"What is your report?" Martin Zigmarl, head of Holy asked to Ryuho, and another alter user. This other user was slightly shorter, and had slicked back black hair. His eyes gray, but hidden by sun glasses. Both he and Ryuho wore standard uniforms.

"Tachibana is Still missing sir. So is Emergy. The alter hunt from before was completed…" Ryuho sighed, lowering his eyes for a moment.

"Another has been requested Sir!" the other user snapped. "We require the Dars, Cougar, Urizane, and Eilean."

Zigmarl nodded, not noticing the rather annoyed stare from Ryuho to the smaller user. "Ryuho… Why not take Joshua with you?" he smirked, having noticed the look Joshua was receiving.

Ryuho looked at Zigmarl. "What are you –"

Then Eilean rushed into the room. "Sir! Kazuma's been spotted in the city! He's coming right at the base."

"That's good. Joshua. Who don't you go deal with Kazuma?" he asked, folding his hands. "This will be a good chance to see how your alter works before a hunt is issued."

Joshua smiled and pulled off his sunglasses. "I can do that sir."

Kazuma stopped upon a building roof, looking at the Head quarters for Holy. "I'm coming Ryuho…" he snarled, Ryuho flashed in his mind. "You and everyone else…" He was about to jump, but then saw that across the street from him, on another building, stood a kid. He smirked and raised his right arm, which became covered In the same manner as Kazuma's.

"Hello There!" Kazuma called to the kid, who was now lowering his arm. He blinked and watched the person… who had copied him… was this some kind of illusion?

"Hello Kazuma." He then punched the roof as Kazuma did, flipping into the air. They both whirled around, and both of them destroyed a crimson fin as they said:

"Shocking First Bullet!"

The fists connected and sent them back to where they stood. How was this possible? Was this a dream?

"Who.. or what… are you?" Kazuma questioned. He took a step forward.

"Joshua. An Alter User." The other replied in the same tone and with the same action.

"So what's your alter?" Kazuma tilted his head and leapt the chasm between the two buildings, landing not far from Joshua.

"You're looking at it." Joshua smirked and raised his fist. "Surprising isn't it?" he questioned.

"There's no way you and I have the same alter." Kazuma barked. "Everyone's born different! Except for those Dars guys…"

"The whole world rests in me… you look at me… I look with your eyes back at you… but even a simple child could carry my weight…" Joshua riddled. "what am I? A Mirror."

"You never gave me time to guess Kid." Kazuma smirked. "and you mimic people… that's a really lame alter power."

"What if I Copied Ryuho? Imagine that. Two Zetsusei… Coming right at you." Joshua taunted.

Kazuma snarled and spun around, breaking off another fin as his fist unexpectedly slammed into Joshua's face, sending him careering off the building face. "you talk to much kid." He smirked as he watched Joshua grab onto the ledge, whimpering.

"Please Kazuma. Don't kill me. I beg you." Joshua begged, looking distressed. He looked down at the street and yelped, grabbing the edge with his other hand.

"Too bad." Kazuma punched downwards, breaking off a chunk of the building, making Joshua fall with it. "See you later kid!"

"So that's what happened…?" Kimishima sighed in annoyance. "You didn't encounter Ryuho?"

"No… I had to get out. And I didn't use my new power either…" Kazuma laid back. "I'm saving it… saving it for Ryuho…"


	2. Chapter 2

S-cry-ed

Chapter 2

"Any word on that Joshua kid?" Sheries leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. She sighed once and ran a hand through her hair. "maybe I should grow it long again…"

"Nope. Nothing. After Kazuya-" Cougar started to speak, but then Ryuho slammed his hand down on the table.

"Its KAZUMA! Get it right for once you fool!" Ryuho jabbed angrily at Cougar, who looked a little hurt. Ryuho growled and twitched a little, then sat back, folding his arms.

"Wow Ryuho. You really need to calm down. You're extremely high strung." Cougar chucked and sipped from a cup of tea.

"And you are a complete moron who can't even take the time to say someone's name correctly!" Ryuho snapped, glaring over at strait.

"Cougar… You need to calm down as well. All you do is run around and talk so fast we don't understand you!" Urizane burped, then took another bite from a watermelon.

Eilean sighed, and took a bite of his own meal.

"Aren't we getting a new member of Holy?" Cougar looked around. "I heard he's coming in today, and he's really fast."

"I heard it's a she, and she packs quite a punch." Sheries giggled and looked at cougar. "Too bad for you. But Zigmarl is approving of her as we speak. We might get to see em soon." She then placed a finger to her jaw.

"Hopefully we'll meet him or her soon. I'll be able to add them into my newest script!" Unkai smiled wide. "My best work yet."

"You always say that…" Ryuho muttered, grabbing a newspaper and violently opening it. "Useless alter user."

Zigmarl stepped into the doorway. "Ryuho. Come with me. Cougar, you too." He said before turning and walking back down the hallway.

"You feeling better Kimishima?" Kazuma put his hands behind his head and looked over at his limping friend.

"Yeah a little… but still… that attack was so uncalled for. And we lost all those guys. Biff… and Miss Ayasae…" Kimishima looked down and sighed.

"Hey. Are you Kazuma?"

The two stopped and Kazuma looked up. "Yeah. Why do you wanna know?" He asked, looking over the person before them.

The person was a woman, who wore a white cowboy hat over her long brown ponytail style hair. She had rather oddly colored yellow eyes, and a baggy blue tee shirt sat on her chest. A long white skirt appeared from beneath the shirt and flowed down to her knees. She flung the ponytail over her shoulder before saying "My… You're a cute one."

Kimishima looked at the woman, then Kazuma, and for a moment seemed to contemplate the remark. He looked away when Kazuma shot him a look.

"What do you want?" Kazuma cracked his neck. "If you're looking for trouble you've come to the wrong place."

"My name is Vesta. Thanks for asking." She smiled and popped her neck as well. "I've heard a lot about you… and I wanna know if the rumors are true… If your alter really can break anything." She widened her stance a little bit.

"Stand back Kimishima…" Kazuma pushed his friend back a little bit and curled in his fingers. "Let me guess. Your with holy…"

"Am I wearing the holy uniform?" Vesta looked herself over. "No I'm not…" she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I've got a clean slate… Now, are you up for a fight or not?"

"Sure…" Kazuma smirked. "Why don't you bring out your alter first?"

"With Pleasure." Vesta smirked and removed her hat. Several chunks burst from the ground and Vesta was enshrouded in a multi-colored mist which soon faded. When it did, there stood a white creature. Two feathery white wings were folded over her chest, bird like feet and shins disappeared into feathery legs, and arms that were practically wings came from her shoulders. Feathers, few, yet larger than the others, stuck out around her collar, and her wrists. Her hands were barely visible. The left half of her face that could be seen was black with horizontal white lines running across it. White hair covered the other half of her face. Her yellow eye seemed to stare at Kazuma, unblinking.

"Wow… that's a lot of white." Kimishima chirped before Kazuma's arm formed. The arm seemed to look like nothing compared to the alter before him.

"That's it?" Vesta's voice sounded metal and hollow, which followed with a laugh. "From what I'd heard, I thought it was bigger than that."

"Well its gets the job done…" Kazuma growled and ran forward. "Here I come!"

Vesta kicked off, speeding towards her opponent. "Good. Because here I come as well."

"Shocking First Bullet!" Kazuma spun around, his fin breaking off as Vesta stopped in her tracks. White feathers filled the air, and then a large amount of them disintegrated as his attack went flying off into the air. "What the hell?"

"I've studied your alter Kazuma. Once your fist connects with something, the energy stored from your fin is let off." Vesta giggled. "Its not hard to avoid…"

"I see…" Kazuma clenched his fist. Now he was going to have to grab her, or get so close she couldn't block his attack…

Vesta preformed a back flip and threw open her arms, only Kimishima yelling "KAZUMA LOOK OUT!" made him relies what was happening and raise his right arm. Several feather like daggers stuck into his arm and made him yell out in pain.

"Where did those come from!" Kazuma looked in surprise. They looked like they had come from his enemy… but from where?

"Look Kazuma, at my arms." She pointed, that's when he relized it. Her entire forearms were COVERED with the little daggers.

"That's a lot…" Kimishima whispered, sitting down slowly on a rock to keep weight off his leg. "You shoulda paid more attention Kazuma…"

"hey Shut up!" Kazuma looked back for a moment, then looked at Vesta, who was now in the air. Her wings were spread and her chest was covered in, (take a wild guess) more feathers! "Come down here and fight me!"

"Aww… why? Can't fight in the air? I've seen you do it before." Vesta taunted, swinging lightly on her will in the breeze.

"You're a real bitch you know." Kazuma sneered, taking a couple steps forward. His right arm ached something serious. But he had a plan for them.

"Why yes. And for a dollar more, I come with a side of fries and a medium drink!" she joked. "its so much fun playing with you Kazuma.. I might as well come down." Vesta folded her wings and then began to fall.

They watched then as right before hitting the ground, her wings spread and the ground cracked under her. There was a little yellow light coming from the crack. She was holding a metal end of the light. It was a blade! There was another on her left side.

"So… hiding weapons from me?" Kazuma cracked his neck and ran forward.

Vesta looked up at him and drew up the blade, it cackled with electricity and she whipped it towards Kazuma, who spun past it. "oh no…"

"I GOT YOU NOW!" he broke off the next fin and ripped the daggers from his arm, hitting Vesta in the chest with his attack and sending her flying backwards. He followed up by throwing her daggers back to her. "Here ya go!"

Vesta gasped and looked down at her chest once she landed. Her feathers were stained with a crimson colored fluid. She obviously knew what it was. "So you're going to kill me too…? Just like my brother!"

"Kill your brother? What are you talking about woman?" Kazuma perked his eyebrows. "I haven't killed anyone…"

"LIAR!" Vesta screamed. "You killed Emergy in cold blood and I know it! DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT FROM ME!"

"Emergy? You're Emergy's sister?"

"Yes. I'm Vesta Maxfell. The Demon alter…"

((and yes, if you've played devil may cry 2, which I pray that you didn't… that game was absolutely horrible…, then you'll recognize her alter… that was the only good part of the game, the devil triggers.))


	3. Chapter 3

Scryed

Chapter 3

"That is all." Zigmarl turned in his seat, facing away from Ryuho, Cougar, and a small group of various alter users. "You may leave." He sighed.

Ryuho stood there while the others left, then upon hearing the door shut, he put his hands on the desk. "MISTER ZIGMARL! THOSE ARE CLASS C ALTER USERS! HOW CAN YOU PUT ME AND COUGAR IN A GROUP WITH THEM!"

"They need to be trained Ryuho…" Zigmarl looked over. "Who better to do so than Ryuho and Cougar?"

"Can't Urizane or Sheries do it? This is disgraceful!" Ryuho snapped, growling a little as he curled in his fingers.

"Ryuho… Do you want to capture those destructive native alters or not? Now go out there and do your job…"

"Yes… Vesta Maxfell…" She growled, pulling the small daggers from her chest. "My brother needed me and you went and killed him!"

"He threatened to kill innocent kids! We had no choice." Kazuma said sternly. "If I had known the explosives weren't fake, I wouldn't have attacked him…"

"YOU STILL KILLED MY DAMNED BROTHER!" Vesta screamed and drew out both her swords. "You have one strike left Kazuma… You better use it… CAUSE I'M GOING TO AVENGE EMERGY MAXFELL!" she leapt forward.

Kazuma pulled in his fist. "Very well." And launched himself forward. He spun as the last fin broke, and then punched forward, connecting with both of the blades.

Energy filled the air and both of them pushed forward, trying to get towards the other. Vesta breathed heavily and forced herself to push. Kazuma growled but looked like he was enjoying it. Both the swords and his arm began to crack under the strain. It was now a contest to see who would break first…

The winner was Vesta.

Kazuma's shot burst past the blades and struck her full force, sending the female alter user flying backwards. She crashed into the ground and pieces of her alter flew off. One wing disappeared, while her left arm disappeared, showing her normal arm beneath it. Various pieces fell off elsewhere, as she laid breathing heavily.

"Ready to give up?" she heard, and she gasped. Looking up at her opponent. "I said, are you ready to give up?"

"You'd… .give me… that option…? An option you didn't even give my brother?"

"I did give it to him…" Kazuma sneered.

"I… I see." Vesta's face was revealed now, and she smiled weakly. "Kazuma… help me up…"

Kazuma's arm faded away as the rest of Vesta's alter did. He helped her to her feet with a slight grunt.

"I guess I'll see you later Kazuma… I have work to do." She then started to just, walk away. "Oh. I heard Tachibana was Missing… do you know where he is?"

"No.. I don't. but I know he's alive somewhere…" Kazuma responded. He turned to Kimishima and smiled. "That was fun."

"So now what?" his friend stood up slowly and leaned to one side.

"This…" Kazuma turned around. "Her Vesta!" he called, getting her attention and making her turn around. "I'm sorry about Emergy. If I had known he had a sister… I would have only knocked him out…"

"It'll be alright Kazuma…" She returned a polite smile that Kazuma was giving her. "It'll be alright."

"Hm… He didn't finish her…" Zigmarl watched the screen the Eilean was showing him. "Why?"

"Well he did kill her brother." Eilean said. "He felt remorse I guess… But Sir, look at this…" A picture in picture appeared of Vesta's palms. In her left palm, Was a blue gem. In the right, a red one. "I believe this is the source of her powers…"

"So what do you propose? That we take her to the mainland to refine her powers?" Zigmarl threw his idea into the pot.

"No… she's heading to the Alter forest… most likely, she'll be able to unlock her power there…" Eilean looked over at Martin. "So we just have to wait…" Eilean then ran a hand through his own horrible hair style.

"You Holy bastards!" A man thrust his hand forward, several chunks flying from the rocks around him to start and form what looked like a tiger. "EAT THIS!"

Zetsusei's ribbons wound themselves around the man, pinning his arms down and breaking concentration on his alter, which faded away. "This hunt you bastards have is out of hand!"

"Silence Native." Ryuho growled. "I will not allow such rubbish to run around the Lost ground and infect it like a virus!"

"DAVID HELP!" a woman cried, trying to run from a moving battering ram. The ram pulled back, then fired, hitting the girl in the back, sending her face first into a rock with a sick crack, she fell backwards and stopped moving.

The man looked over, then went wide eyed. "Jessica? JESSICA! HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" he screamed, struggling against the ribbons.

"You and her will be arrested. You can take care of her once in custody. Mike. Check on the woman…"

The owner of the battering ram grimaced when he looked at the woman's face and then looked away. "Um… yeah. She's… dead…"

"DEAD? DEAD! YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" David leapt forward and Zetsusei tightened his ribbons. The man stopped and fell to the ground. " how could you…? How could you!"

"BOOM BOOM SUPRIZE!" was heard behind the rocks as another group of native alters were attacked. The screams slowly died to nothing, and the holy member was heard whimpering before muttering "I'm so dead…"

Ryuho growled and looked them over. "Mike. Get that other user over here now. Cougar. Cuff this one, put him in a containment truck… I have to talk to those other alter users… This accident isn't going to go unnoticed…"

"Earlier Today, about 7 people were killed by Holy members when they surprised the holy group. A nameless person gave us this footage…" a reporter read off her paper before the image changed to a video of the people being killed, and Ryuho watching all of this.

Zigmarl looked away, Kazuma punched his TV, Ryuho looked to the floor, and Kimishima coughed up something he had been chewing.

"Many are not sure what to think of holy now, but Holy is going to pay the families of those men for the Accidental death."

"ACCIDENT MY ASS!" Kazuma screamed, kicking over his television. "Holy's going too far this time. Its just like when we tried to attack them…" Images flashed in Kazuma's mind of Tachibana, a holy truck, a giant watermelon… ambushed… Ryuho…

"Kazuma… they took Ayasae… you have to go stop them… she's…. Going to go… to the…. Mainland…." Kimishima fell over in his truck, passing out…

Kazuma wouldn't forget those events… he was going to make Holy pay for that, and now for this… He wouldn't forget them until he was sure everyone was punished…

((yeah I know the chapters kinda short… oh well.. the next one should be longer… if not… well. I dunno. There'll be a long one soon.))


End file.
